1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming control system in which a game insurance objectifying a game result obtained in a gaming machine is controlled by an insurance control server while utilizing a member's card.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a gaming machine, for example, it is disclosed a slot machine to which insurance function is added. In this kind of slot machine, as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-244178, based on that insurance coins are inserted before a game is started, if coins for starting the game are consumed to some extent, insurance coins are paid out by a ruled number even if a winning combination is not obtained, thereby loss of a player is reduced.
However, the insurance function through the insurance coins is limited to contents, such as payout of insurance coins with a ruled number corresponding to a number of consumed coins for starting the game as mentioned in the above, preset in the slot machine in which the insurance coins are inserted. Therefore, only uniform insurance services can be provided and there is an obstacle to provide variegated services corresponding to requests by the players.